


Lust

by NotWhoIAppearToBe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Party fluff, Smut, not a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoIAppearToBe/pseuds/NotWhoIAppearToBe
Summary: They had only met last night at a party thrown by a mutual friend but the connection had been instant.





	Lust

Heahmund shifted restlessly, turning to his side as the first rays of dawn began to light the room. Placing his arm over his eyes, he berates himself for leaving the curtains open but is immediately distracted by a warm arm wrapping itself around his abs. Looking over, he sees the face of the man he met last night. His eyes were closed but there was a slight smile on his face as he softly strokes Heahmund’s side.

They had met last night at a party thrown by a mutual friend but the connection had been instant. 

Ivar. His name was Ivar.

Heahmund had only been at the party for an hour when Ivar had arrived and immediately the entire mood of the party shifted. It was as if Ivar entering a room filled the party with a different energy. He himself was towards the back of the room, half in shadow and observing. The women flocked to him, flirting, tossing their hair and casually grazing his arms or chest with their hands. Men would go over to shake his hand and talk to him. It seemed everyone wanted to be him or be seen with him. Heahmund had no idea who he was or why everyone seemed to be mesmerized by him nor did he care. He could admit privately he had just enjoyed looking at the man. Ivar had tolerated all this with an amused smirk, as if he was used to it, almost bored by all the attention. 

It wasn’t until Ivar had turned to take a drink the host was offering him that he spotted the man standing in the shadows. Like Heahmund, he too froze for a moment as both felt a strong and instant pull. Ivar lost track of the conversation around him and finally interrupted the host to lean in and ask him something. Both men had turned to look in Heahmund’s direction before they walked over to him. For his part, Heahmund remained where he was, his expression giving nothing away as they reached him. He was surprised Ivar had noticed him when he wasn't one to fawn over anyone. Perhaps that is why Ivar had taken an instant liking to him. 

When the host had introduced them, the party was over as far as Heahmund was concerned and it had been clear Ivar had no interest in it either. Both had ignored the host once they were together and made it clear to anyone around that neither had the desire to talk to anyone else. They had spent their time outside talking, the conversation flowing naturally between them. Heahmund was normally reserved and quiet but with Ivar, he found himself laughing, debating and genuinely enjoying himself. He rarely smiled but with Ivar, he found himself doing just that. It had been Ivar who had suggested they leave the party and go somewhere where they could talk privately and alone. Heahmund had felt the strong pull of desire when Ivar suggested this. He knew what Ivar was really saying. Agreeing to leave, they walked fast, ignoring everyone as they reached the door and left the party. 

Ivar drove and to no surprise to Heahmund, he drove fast. They’d returned to Heahmund’s place since it was closer and both already knew what they wanted. 

They wanted each other.

No sooner had they arrived and hurried into his home than Ivar had slammed Heahmund against the wall in a deep and urgent kiss. His tongue had delved deep, tasting every inch of Heahmund’s mouth as Heahmund had started to quickly undo the buttons on Ivar’s shirt before giving up and just ripping it open, the sounds of buttons hitting the floor ignored by both. His hands had explored the breadth of Ivar's chest, his shoulders, arms and back. Groaning, he had let himself get carried away by the force of Ivar. 

They never made it to the bed for their first time together. 

There on the floor, Ivar took Heahmund as his. 

Looking at Ivar now, Heahmund was reminded of their night together. Ivar was a passionate and skilled lover. He had been demanding and rough then slow and gentle. Once. Twice. Both their torsos were covered in bites, bruises and the marks that showed possession. Neither man cared. Heahmund already knew this one night was not enough. He had a strong craving and desire for Ivar.

It was as if Ivar knew what he was thinking about. Opening his eyes, he looks at Heahmund and grins. Without warning, he rolls himself on top of Heahmund, kissing him again as both their bodies immediately react and Ivar once again shows Heahmund that he belongs to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on making this a longer story or short one and that's still up in the air. For now, I'm giving them their night before deciding on extending it or leaving them in a happy sexual haze.


End file.
